Tom, Bert, and William
'''Tom, Bert, and William' ("Bill") Huggins were three Stone trolls that Bilbo Baggins encountered in the Trollshaws, in Eriador, while with Thorin and Company on their quest to regain the Lonely Mountain (Erebor). Like most of their kind outside of Mordor, they were vagabonds who robbed, stole, and killed for what they needed or wanted. Their age is unknown. They were destroyed by sunlight which turned them to stone with the aid of Gandalf's trickery. Biography smoke weed Third Age Quest to the Lonely Mountain When Bilbo tried to pick William's pocket to test his skill as a burglar, William's purse squealed, alerting him. The trio of Trolls captured Bilbo who, almost revealing himself as a burglar, identified himself as a "bur—a hobbit", which they mistook for a "burrahobbit". Eventually all of the dwarves in Thorin's company came looking for Bilbo, and were waylaid by the trolls and put into sacks. The trolls then discussed ways to kill and eat the dwarves, until Gandalf came and mimicked the Trolls' voices, starting a fight amongst them. He kept them arguing about how to cook the dwarves until dawn came, and the Sun turned them into stone before they could get to cover. Afterward, Thorin and Company found and explored Tom, Bert, and William's at dolguldor cave. The Fellowship of the Farts On the way to Rivendell, Aragorn and the four hobbits Bomber, Linda sue, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and snoop doggie dog encountered the three trolls that had been turned to stone seventy-seven years previously, and the hobbits momentarily thought them to be alive. Behind the Scenes There is some confusion as to what breed of Troll they were, some saying Stone Trolls—this confusion being easily illustrated by the fact that several different pages of this wiki detailing breeds of Troll list these three as members of that particular breed. Appearances Books *The Hobbit'' (First appearance) *''The Fellowship of the Ring'' (statues only) Films *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''The Hobbit (1977 animated film)'' *''The Fellowship of the Ring (film)'' (statues only) Video games *''The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age'' (statues only) *''The Lord of the Rings Online'' (statues only) *''LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game'' (statues only) *''LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game'' Portrayal in adaptations In the ZX Spectrum adaptation of The Hobbit, which was probably the first full licensed adaptation (Wikipedia link, World Of Spectrum link), there were only two trolls featured (probably due to the memory limitations of 8-bit computers), and it is not known which two these were. (Likewise, the game reduced the band of dwarves to just Thorin.) The Hobbit film trilogy In The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, the three trolls are encountered by Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli after having stolen several of the dwarves' ponies. Fíli and Kíli stay back, while Bilbo tries to steal a blade from the trolls to cut the ponies free. When Bilbo is caught accidentally by the trolls, the dwarves charge them and a small skirmish ensuses as Bilbo tries to free the ponies. However, Bilbo is caught, and when the trolls threaten to tear Bilbo apart, the dwarves surrender and are put into sacks. Half of the dwarves are put onto the spit to be cooked over the fire, while the others, including Thorin, along with Bilbo, are left on the ground in their sacks. Bilbo spots Gandalf sneaking around, and begins to discuss with the trolls ways of cooking dwarf in order to buy time. As this plan starts to fail as Tom attempts to eat Bombur raw, Bilbo quickly states the dwarves are carrying parasites to try to stop the trolls from eating them, but they do not get easily fooled, especially William. Then Gandalf appears, and as the trolls curiously wonder who he is (and if he can be eaten), the wizard using his staff splits a rock that was shielding the trolls from the sun's light as it rises, turning them to stone. After the company was set free, Thorin and Gandalf believe that the trolls never ventured this far south from the Ettenmoors since the Second Age, when a darker power ruled the lands. The Trolls also make an appearance in the Battle of Middle Earth games in the Weather Top skirmish/multiplayer map. On the far right side by a small stream stand the three petrified trolls. They were portrayed by William Kircher, Peter Hambleton, and Mark Hadlow (who also played the dwarves Bifur, Gloin and Dori in the film series) by motion capture in the first part of the film. The Lord of the Rings film trilogy In Peter Jackson's first film of the Lord of the Rings trilogy, The Fellowship of the Ring (2001), Bilbo recounts the story of his encounter with the trolls to several hobbit-children at his 111th birthday party. In the Extended Version, after Frodo had been stabbed on Weathertop by the Nazgûl Lord and before Arwen arrives to take him to Rivendell, the trolls are seen, still turned to stone and Sam indicates them to Frodo, saying, "Look, Mr. Frodo. Mr. Bilbo's trolls". It is unknown why Bilbo doesn't mention how Gandalf caused the trolls to be turned into stone by exposing them to the sunlight and saving Bilbo and the dwarves, while telling about his encounter to the children during his birthday party. He only mentions the sunlight turning the trolls into stone. Gene Deitch (1966) Trolls in Gene Deitch's film were greenish, wet, and are dressed with more filthiness than in the Peter Jackson's work. Video games *The three petrified trolls can also be found in the Trollshaws both in The Lord of the Rings Online game, and in LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game. They can also be seen scattered throughout Eregion in ''The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age. They make an appearance in LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game.'' Voice Dubbing actors Gallery References External links * * * ru:Том, Берт и Билл Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Trolls Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:CGI characters